


Bisexual. That's a Thing, Right?

by Geonn



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia decides to take the lesser of two evils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bisexual. That's a Thing, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rysler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/gifts).



It wouldn't even matter if she was a man. This was the sort of thing Olivia thought about while lying in bed, sleepless, listening to the sound of the new heart in her chest. If she exerted herself and it began to pound, she froze and feared that it would suddenly fail her. If she went without noticing the beating for a while, she suddenly worried that it had stopped. That made sleeping difficult enough without her mind joining the fight and refusing to shut up about Natalia.

 _If I was a man, I would just be able to kiss her and that would be that._ The feelings she had wouldn't be weird. The way she reacted to Natalia's presence wouldn't make her freak out, and everything would be fine.

Olivia glanced toward the nightstand and pursed her lips. No one would know. It was her fantasy, in her private bedroom. She reached for the bottom drawer and reached way in the back. She found the realistic dildo, the one she hardly ever used because she was slightly creeped out by how realistic it was, and propped herself up slightly with the pillows. She stared at the toy and tried to remember how big it was. Seven inches? Maybe eight? She tried to measure it with her fingers but decided it didn't really matter.

If she was a man, she could get away with all kinds of thoughts about Natalia. As close as they were, it would be odd if she didn't have the occasional fantasy. Hell, if she was a man, she and Natalia would probably already have gotten married. Everything would have been so much easier if she had just been born with a cock. So she lifted her nightgown and let it pile on her stomach, spreading her legs slightly to press the base of her dildo against her pubic hair. She imagined lying in bed, Natalia tending to her. The way their hands would brush, the way Natalia sometimes put a knee on the bed to reach the other pillow. The way Natalia quietly moved around the room when she thought Olivia was sleeping. All of that would have been the foreplay. It would have led to a kiss, to Olivia grabbing Natalia and pulling her into bed.

That sort of thing happened all the time in Springfield. Men and women ravishing each other, throwing each other onto any horizontal surface and going at it like animals. It would have been the height of normalcy if... yeah. She began to stroke the dildo like it was a real cock, pressing the base against her clit as she imagined Natalia walking in and seeing her. Those dark eyes widening, those lips parting in surprise.

"Care to lend me a hand?" Olivi-- _Oliver_ Spencer would ask. Natalia would blush, she would look out into the hall, and then she would put down the laundry she'd been bringing in and push the door shut. She would lift her skirt just enough to climb onto the bed, and she would sit beside Oliver and watch, just stare at the beautiful cock.

Olivia closed her eyes, still stroking with one hand while the other stayed firm around the base to hold it in place. Her ring finger and pinkie stretched out and she used them to brush her labia, groaning at the thought of Natalia watching her, licking her lips, gaining the courage to reach out and, and--

Suddenly it was Natalia's hand around the cock, stroking her. Olivia dropped her left hand, cupping her mound and using two fingers to stroke herself as the fantasy Natalia circled the head of Oliver's cock with her fingers. After that, the fantasy became pretty much disjointed. Natalia was leaning down to take the tip of the dildo into her mouth, her eyes locked on Olivia's - er, Oliver's - as she circled it with her tongue. Reaching under her skirt to stroke herself as she straddled Olivi-- _Oliver's_ hips.

Olivia began stroking faster as she imagined it, pictured Natalia on top of her. After a moment, she let the toy fall. Fuck the fantasy, she wanted the real thing. She wanted it to be Natalia on top of her, on top of Olivia, undressing for her. Not some man. She moaned as she moved her other hand down, pushing two fingers inside as she kept moving the other hand in slow circles on her clit. She didn't want some toy between them, she didn't just want some woman. She wanted Natalia.

She arched her back and pressed her hips into the mattress, grunting quietly as she came. She wanted to deny she was picturing a woman, and the idea of even a fully-clothed Natalia got her off, but there was nothing else in her mind. It was all about Natalia Rivera.

Olivia lay in the tangled sheets and tried to catch her breath. She counted heartbeats. She looked at the dildo lying beside her and wondered why she hadn't just used it for its intended purposes. That would have made fantasizing about Natalia a little less gay. _Maybe I can get her to use it on me. Pretend she's Nathan or... something._

She clapped a hand over her eyes and sighed dramatically. Maybe she was bisexual.

That was a thing, right?


End file.
